


A trip to a shop

by fieldingfreja (copperheadpony)



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 05:19:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperheadpony/pseuds/fieldingfreja
Summary: Ariana and Roo take Willow on her first trip to a sex shop





	A trip to a shop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [willownorthbook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/willownorthbook/gifts).



Willow loved Alex, it was no secret. However, she just wasn’t, experienced in a certain field. Willow prided herself on knowing a lot about Jorvik, and her girlfriend. She knew Alex’s favorite foods, books, restaurants, spots to visit etc. But when it came to the bedroom, she was hopeless. But she knew someone who had more experience than she did.

“Morning Willow!” Roo called as Willow walked into the Fort Pinta barn. Roo leaned her pitchfork on the stable wall and shoved the full wheelbarrow out before locking in the horse behind her. “What brings you to my fair land of a stable full of horse shit?” She gestured grandly and Willow snorted.

  
“If this is a fair land, I’d hate to know what your room is called,” Roo mock gasped.

  
“I am hurt fair lady,” Willow just laughed.

  
“Good,” She retorted. Roo pushed her wheelbarrow towards the muck heap and hooked her tools up on the wall.

  
“Either way, what do you need my friend?” Roo asked. She leaned against a stall and Logan peeked his head out to nuzzle his owner.

  
“I need some advice,” Willow fought down the blush, fingering the hem of her sweater. Roo raised an eyebrow and then narrowed her eyes.

  
“What kind of advice do you need?” Willow fidgeted, and her blush turned as red as Darko’s hair. Roo smirked and threw an arm around Willow’s shoulders. “Ah that kind of advice,” Roo was grinning like a cat, and Willow pulled her beanie down over her eyes.

  
“Stop it’s embarrassing,” Willow whined, and Roo just laughed.

  
“It’s not,” She ushered Willow into the small tack room and closed the door. Willow sunk into the chair, beanie still dragged low on her face. Roo grabbed a water bottle from the mini fridge and tossed one to Willow. She settled down in front of Willow and clasped her hands together.

  
“Right, let’s get this over with. I am assuming you want to have some spicy sex with your girlfriend — ”

  
“Hey!”

  
“—And you have no idea how,” Roo finished. Willow sighed and nodded. Roo grinned and leaned back in her chair. “You have come to the right person my friend” Willow groaned and dropped her head on the table.  
“This is highly embarrassing,” She muttered and Roo just laughed.

  
“Embarrassing that you had to come to me or that you don't know how?”

  
“Both” Willow replied, her voice muffled. Roo pushed her shoulder.

  
“I’m sorry, what was that?” Roo teased, raising her eyebrows.

  
Willow muttered into the table. Roo sighed and leaned back.

  
“I have so many stories that would make your skin crawl Willow. Either way, what is your concern?”

  
Willow wiggled again, before sighing and dropping her head on the table. “I just don’t want to mess up and look silly” Willow mumbled into the table. There was silence for a moment, and then the noise of a jPhone being unlocked.

  
“What are you doing?” Willow demanded, her head snapping up. Roo smirked as she continued typing on her phone.

  
“Recruiting some assistance” She replied. She finished her text and locked the phone. “Now, be ready to meet at your place at 5 pm sharp with some spending money”

  
“Roo,” Willow warned dangerously. Roo just grinned widely.

  
“Shoo, go do some chores or something,” Willow groaned, and slid out of her chair. She walked back out to Rebel, glancing back to see Roo dashing towards her apartment.

  
“I’m going to regret this aren’t I, Rebel?” Willow moaned to her horse.

 

It was 4:45 and the Dundell courtyard was empty. Willow tapped her foot nervously on the cobbles. She glanced over at the barn, searching for a certain redhead, but there she wasn’t anywhere in sight. Her eyes scanned the apartments, but Roo’s apartment lights were out. So where the hell was she?

  
Hooves clattered on the stones, and Willow jumped at the noise. She looked up and was surprised to see Ariana trotting towards her.

  
“What are you doing here?” Willow asked. Ariana reined Lion in and dismounted.

  
“Roo said to meet her here,” Ariana replied, rubbing Lion’s face. Willow blinked, and then the blood drained from her face.

  
“Roo did what?” She whispered. An arm was thrown across her shoulders, and she flinched. She looked over to see Roo grinning, almost feline like, at her.

  
“Come on Willow, we have some shopping to do,” Ariana smirked.

  
“This is not going to end well,” Willow groaned.

  
“Nope!” Roo replied brightly, and the two hustled Willow to the bus station.

  
Even if Willow had tried to escape, her friends kept her from even trying. Roo sat her down in the window seat and barred her in. She leaned across the bus aisle, chatting with Ariana on the other side.  
When the bus arrived at Governor's Fall, Roo and Ariana looked their arms through Willow’s and marched her off the bus.

  
“Guys where are we going?” Willow asked, worry filling her stomach as they passed the usual stores.

  
“Don’t worry, we have exactly the place to help you” Ariana sang, and Willow felt even worse. The two women steered her down the street, and into a darker alley. Ariana reached out and pulled open a glass door, and Roo shoved her inside.

  
The store was surprisingly bright for a location off of a dingy alley. The floors were a dark wooden texture, along with grey walls and dressing table style lights everywhere. The store was divided in half, the back half dedicated to clothes, and the front to toys. Shelves full of dildos, wands, and vibrators of all shapes and sizes decorated the space as well as a bookcase dedicated to porn videos and sex books. Willow had never seen so many dildos in her life, and her face immediately turned bright red.

  
“Guys, this is a bit much,” Willow whispered, hands drifting up to cover her eyes.

  
“Nonsense!” Roo replied, pushing Willow towards the back. “Now, get in that dressing room and you will be putting on everything we hand you, got it?” Willow squawked in protest, but the two girls had already shoved her into a dressing room and closed the door. She stopped for a moment, heart racing before the door slammed open again. Ariana shoved an armful of hangars at Willow, and then the door shut again.

  
“You can’t come out till you put some of those on!” Ariana called, and Willow groaned loudly.

  
She rifled through the piles, feeling more and more embarrassed as she went through it. The girls had picked a wide range of lingerie for Willow to try on. There was even one that was entirely made of just strips of fabric. Willow found the least revealing one Roo and Ariana had given her and pulled it on. She stepped out, arms crossed tightly across her breasts.

  
“Awww come on, give us a twirl!” Roo said, spinning her wrist in a circle. Willow begrudgingly obeyed, arms still tight around her chest. Ariana tilted her head and shook it.

  
“No, not even close to right. Next!” Willow sighed and went back in the dressing room. This continued for 6 more outfits before Ariana and Roo agreed on a set of outfits for Willow to take home with her. Roo took the three hangers away to the register while Ariana dragged her over towards the shelves.

  
“I am not buying a strap on!” Willow exclaimed, backing away and throwing her hands up. Ariana pouted, putting the toy with the black studded harness away.

  
“Come on, Alex would totally be into that,” Ariana begged, and Willow shook her head violently, cheeks bright red.

  
“Nope!”

Roo swept back over, reaching over Willow’s shoulder to pluck a small vibrator off the shelf.

  
“This will be a good starter,” She pressed the purple bullet into Willow’s hands, and then reached up for a box of lube. Willow twisted the little vibrator in her hands and startled herself when it turned on. Ariana grabbed a little basket and tossed another bottle of lube, dental dams, and a dildo.

  
“Hey no, I don’t need one of those, I’m gay!” Willow started, reaching to toss the dildo out. Roo caught it and tossed it back in.

  
“So?” She replied, grinning wide like a cat. The two girls kept tossing different plugs, vibrators, and toys into the basket, muttering between each other about each item before making a decision. Finally, they deemed it enough supplies and brought it up to the cash register.

  
Willow refused to make eye contact with the store clerk.

“Hey, Allie!” Ariana chirped, dropping the basket on the counter.

  
“Hey Ariana, Roo, how are my two favorites doing?”

  
“Favorites?!” Willow squeaked. Roo nodded, reaching out to take a free penis-shaped lollipop.

  
“Oh yeah, they’re some of my best customers,” Allie replied, ringing up the clothes before starting on the contents of the basket. Willow’s eyes went wide, and she stared at Roo. Roo shrugged.

  
“I like their lingerie sets. And a new vibrator here and there won’t hurt my personal collection” Willow groaned, and dropped her head on the glass countertop. Allie continued to ring up the items, chatting lightly with Ariana, asking about business and such. Roo continued to suck on the lollipop, making loud smacking noises and smirking every time Willow flinched.

  
Thankfully all the stuff was bagged up in discreet white paper bags, and Allie waved them off. Willow kept a death grip on the bags on the bus, hoping no one would see the contents. Roo and Ariana dropped her off at Dundull, grabbing their horses from the paddock.

  
“Roo, you guys didn't have to do this for me, just a little advice would have been enough,” Willow protested. Roo shook her head.

  
“Hey, at least you had us to go with, I went alone” Ariana piped up, and then turned and glared at her horse. “You did not come in the store with me, that does not count!” Lion looked absolutely peeved and barely stood still for Ariana as she swung up. Guessing by her face, Lion was telling her off.

“But now what do I do?” Willow exclaimed, feeling a wave of frustration and nervousness. Roo smiled softly and clapped her on the shoulder.

  
“Have a fun evening alone with some of this stuff, figure out what you like, then spring it on your girl” Roo grabbed Logan and swung up. She reined him around to look at Willow, who was feeling quite hopeless. “Besides, it's better to practice on yourself before you try someone else. Good luck!” She winked, and made finger guns before urging Logan out of the courtyard, Lion, and Ariana, still bickering, on their heels. Willow stood alone in the middle of the courtyard, feeling very lost.

 

 

Willow shoved the white bags under her bed and didn't look at them for a week. Roo and Ariana didn’t bring it up, much to her own personal relief. It was a rainy day when she finally pulled the bags back out.

Willow stared at the bags, feeling like she was at war with the items, before slipping her clothes off and slipping on one of the outfits Roo and Ariana picked. It was a lacy black bralette with the smallest of details and a cutout pair of panties that left little to the imagination. She slid her hands self consciously down her sides, smoothing out the fabric over and over. She pulled her long purple hair back and up into a high ponytail and slid the mesh robe over her.

  
Willow walked over to her floor length mirror and blinked in shock. She actually looked, fucking hot. Willow turned her body, eyes glued to the mirror and glancing at how the fabric accentuated her every nonexistent curve. She took a moment to think, and then leaned over to rummage through the bag, searching for one of the other outfits.

  
A soft thud on the ground made Willow start and then whip around. Alex stood in the doorway, hand open and jaw wide with shock. Willow quickly wrapped the robe tighter around herself and shrunk into herself.

  
“Oh my gosh I didn’t know you were coming, I’m so sorry, give me a second I’ll change, hold on,” Willow rambled, bending down to grab the pile of ditched clothes. Alex made a strangled noise in her throat, and Willow turned bright red. She reached to grab her t-shirt, but in three long strides, Alex had crossed the room and shoved the shirt out of Willow’s hands.

  
“Why are you sorry?” Alex asked softly. Willow shrugged, dropping her head.

  
“I don’t know. I just wanted to try on some of the outfits Roo and Ariana bought me, and I didn't think you would be home” Alex lifted Willow’s chin, and Willow was shocked to see the absolute lust and hunger in Alex’s eyes.  
“And I will be completely honest here, you look fucking ravishing,” Alex pulled her into a bruising kiss. Willow groaned into it, melting like butter in her girlfriend's arms. Alex pulled away but pressed her forehead to Willows. “Now, let's try on some of those other outfits”

 

The next day, Roo’s smirk was as wide as the ocean when she spotted the hickeys on Willow’s neck.


End file.
